battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Vares
was a Tipharean scientist created by the GENE Project. He became a terrorist who was responsible for the Vares Hazard, a deadly series of nanomachine-based terrorist attacks in ES 469-472 that killed millions. His brain bio-chip was the first one to be acquired by Aga Mbadi. Appearance Vares was a fair skinned man with fair hair, chin length hair. In the recording he made prior to his capture by Aga Mbadi, he wore a dark , light coloured scarf, trench coat, and gloves. He was missing the tuque at the time of his capture. Personality Prior to discovering the truth about the brain bio-chips, Vares claimed to have once had dreams of a normal, happy life. Following this event he became extremely despondent, coming to believe that that human beings were "livestock" and fated to lifelong slavery. He thus embarked on a series of horrific crimes that killed millions to learn how far human beings could "resist their own nature" by breaking down his own moral code to prove free will.Phase 70 Vares' true nature was that of a coward, but before his confrontation with Mbadi he recorded what he knew he would not be able to tell Mbadi in the event of his defeat. Despite having foreseen this eventuality, when he was cornered by Mbadi and the recording played, he attempted to beg for his life and talk Mbadi out of obeying what he himself had recorded. Abilities Genius intellect: As a creation of the GENE Project, Vares had a genius level intelligence and was an expert in nanotechnology, which he used to kill millions and render Mercurius inaccessible to humans. He foresaw that Mbadi would defeat him and took contingency plans to deal with that eventuality, as he knew that he could not trust his defeated self to be able to handle it. History .]] Vares was created by LADDER's GENE Project. After discovering his brain bio-chip, he was driven to commit a series of nanotechnology-based terrorist attacks from ES 469-472. These killed over 20 million people, rendered Mercurius uninhabitable, and became collectively known as the Vares Hazard. In ES 473, ORDER led by Captain Aga Mbadi tracked Vares to his hideout on Pluto. After the entire crew perished with Mbadi the sole survivor, Vares was cornered by him. Through a prerecorded message he had prepared as he was fully aware of his true nature as a coward, Vares admitted defeat, congratulated Mbadi on his victory, and awarded him by instructing him to kill him and transplant his brain bio-chip into his own skull. Mbadi decided to make the and after returning in triumph, later successfully collected the bio-chips of two other GENE Project geniuses who successfully reached Ketheres. Space Mbadi show K. T. Conrad later portrayed a more diabolical-looking version of Vares on the epic action-drama TV series Space Mbadi, which aired between ES 543 and ES 556. The tv series followed several exploits of Mbadi's specialized team as well as several events that did not happen per Mbadi. Plot All of Mbadi's bio-chips were later removed and destroyed by Tunpò in ES 591, finally ending the lives of all three scientists.Phase 105 References Category:Tiphareans Category:GENE Project Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Males